


Hoarding

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo does not throw anything away - for a reason.





	

“ _Please_ refrain from throwing garbage at me.”  


“It isn’t _garbage_ ,” Kylo insists, growling without turning. “And no one asked you to stalk me.”  


“I’m not stalking you. You have a habit of getting lost, or injured. I’m merely working on the cloud to supervise you, and do two jobs at once.”  


“Right.”  


Kylo wishes past Kylo had better organisational skills. He’s been through three cupboards now, and he’d be done if he didn’t keep getting distracted by items he’d either forgotten existed, or written off as lost to the void forever.

The trouble is, the void has a habit of not properly destroying discarded items. Kylo knows he should throw things out instead of ‘save them just in case’, but he’s always aware of the value of circuits and solder, and that part of him that remembers how to rig a ship to explode using caf and vinegar, or how to make a functioning aerial out of clothes hangers, a small power cell, and knowledge of frequency modulations…

He just can’t throw things out. He’s probably a borderline hoarder, in all honesty, it’s just that he does it all behind neatly closed doors, so no one can see him rummage through them for something essential.

Well. No one but Hux.

More things that aren’t what he’s looking for (two thirds of a Dejarik tabletop, broken holocrons, empty thermal detonators, a pasta-making machine and four droid arms without the accompanying droids) get tossed onto the bed. Hux clucks his tongue in frustration.

“It can’t be worth this effort,” the General insists.  


“It can. Shut up.”  


“How do you even _fit_ all that in that space?”  


“The Force,” Kylo only half-lies.  


He’s on hands and knees, now, rummaging furiously. He nearly slices his hand open on something sharp (either a vibroblade or a shard of something shiny) and then - yes!

“…what?”  


Hux has no eye for things, does he?

“Can’t you tell what it is?”  


“Can we assume by my earlier question that I _cannot_?”  


Kylo rolls his eyes. Okay, so it’s not functional _yet,_ but… “Get me a small kyber crystal, and this baby will be a nice light-whip.”

“What?”  


He nods. “Variable output. Weaponised or… not.”

Hux clearly finds that interesting, and he sits upright. “How big a crystal?”

“How long do you want it?”  


Hux smirks. Kylo does, too.

But he’s going to have to do some checking on it before - you know. He lets Hux loose with it.

Wouldn’t want him to accidentally murder a friend, would he?


End file.
